


Cause and effect

by moni26



Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Alec Lightwood, bingo fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moni26/pseuds/moni26
Summary: As a Prince of Idris and a future heir to the throne, Alec didn't often get to be this carefree.He usually had servants following him left and right back at home, hovering over him night and day, even when all he really wanted was to be alone.It was making him want to be invisible sometimes.But galloping through the wilderness, finally away from prying eyes and watchful followers, was exactly the escape and distraction he needed.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972129
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Cause and effect

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story came from an episode of Merlin (episode 1x11, if anyone is interested).
> 
> Chapter 1 is for the bingo square: Sports AU

The forest was vibrant, brimming with life. There was never a complete quietness to rule over for more than a couple moments. Almost nothing could silence or drown out the intangible singing of the birds, accompanied by the subtle swaying of the trees and the whisper of the wind.

The stamping of the hooves of Alec's horse was not in sync with the delicate symphony around him, but Alec rejoiced at any opportunity to be away from the castle. Especially when it came to the annual hunting race.

As a Prince of Idris and a future heir to the throne, he didn't often get to be this carefree.

He usually had servants following him left and right back at home, hovering over him night and day, even when all he really wanted was to be alone.

It was making him want to be invisible sometimes. 

But galloping through the wilderness, finally away from prying eyes and watchful followers, was exactly the escape and distraction he needed. Perhaps that was why hunting was his favourite way to pass the time, his most preferred activity for sport.

He could almost hear Izzy's reprimanding voice in response to his thoughts.

_Hunting is not a sport Alec,_ she would say. _It's a merciless pursuit of defenseless animals, being wrongfully turned into targets in their own habitat. When one side has weapons and horses, and the other side has nothing, it's hardly a just competition._

Alec  huffed. His sister was too gentle at heart. She couldn't understand that hunting, just like any other sport, required physical effort, precision, and skill.

And Alec was not competing against the animals, of course they were only his prey. He was competing against the other knights accompanying him. A rivalry about who would provide a better prize.

Last time Alec had no luck, only bringing rabbits to his father's table, while Jace managed to catch a far superior prey. Today he was determined to do better, to outshine most of the knights participating.

He had separated from them on purpose, even more than usual, going deep into the forest. His quiver and arrows were ready behind his back, his riding slowed down.

Alec had never been this far from the castle before, excitement coursing through his body.

He stopped entirely when he caught a movement between the trees, his eyes surveying his surroundings.

What he saw next made his heart skip a beat. A creature so elusive, most men had never seen it in their lifetime, only heard about it in legends.

A unicorn, more beautiful than anything Alec had ever laid his eyes upon, with a magnificent white mane and elegant careful steps.

Unicorns were incredibly rare. Anyone with the fortune of seeing one up close would consider himself lucky, and a wave of pride washed over Alec. Some believed they were creatures of magic, sacredly protected by higher forces or legendary inhuman and superior beings, like high priestess and warlocks.

Alec was not one to believe in such superstition.

In one moment he was fascinated by the creature in front of him, in the next he grabbed the bow, nocked one of his arrows and aimed. The creature spotted him, but once Alec had his eyes on his target, he was an excellent shot.

It was quick.

The unicorn fell, taking a mortal blow.

Alec's feat was celebrated and admired. He brought the unicorn's horn to his father himself and an entire banquet was organised in his honor.

It was a fruitful endeavour. For once Alec got to really shine and receive all the proud and pleased glances of his parents.

He was still in a boisterous mood the day after, feeling lighter than he had in forever, heading towards the dining room. 

That's when he heard one of the servants screaming across the castle, almost a screech which was unfitting for the early hours of the mourning, "Has anybody seen the Prince? I can't find him anywhere."

Alec narrowed his eyes. Would they really get into this amount of panic if they lost sight of him for even a second?

"Here I am,'' he scoffed, obediently strolling towards the servant and waving a hand at him, waiting for him to catch up and the flash of panic to dispel.

But the man kept bouncing from foot to foot, looking terrified, stopping other servants by the elbow to ask the same question, "Have you seen Prince Alexander? Do you know where he is?"

Alec frowned, wondering what was wrong with this man. He waved again, right in front of his face, starting to lose some of his patience.

The servant was still blind to his presence, completely unaffected, his face starting to sweat with worry. In his hysteria he continued walking towards Alec, making him genuinely startle and brace for a hit, expecting a sharp collision. 

But the man just went right through him. 

There was no clash, no impact, no hit. Alec felt nothing. The servant felt nothing. He strode away and kept looking for the Prince.

Alec sucked in a shocked breath, his mouth hanging open in disbelief, his own apprehension and panic settling like a punch in his stomach.

Another servant broke a glass in a rush of a rising anxiety. Alec tried to pick up the pieces, but couldn't really touch them. He stared at the biggest one, not seeing his reflection upon it.

Soon the entire castle was on alert, everyone searching for Alec.

Nobody found him.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment with your thoughts if you like.  
> Thank you :)


End file.
